Freddy
Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, who later appears as multiple variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Freddy Fazbear will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death.1 Personality Based on the Freddy Fazbear's Theme song, during the day, Freddy loves to have fun and is also shown to be laid-back, easygoing, and happy-go-lucky. His laughter throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise suggests that he is also somewhat mishcievous. Five Nights at Freddy's AR gives Freddy a new voice that is very deep and a bit glitchy, as well as a new personality. This version of Freddy seems to be more malicious, and loves taunting his victims. Physical Appearance Edit ☀Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap, and wields a microphone with his right hand. He has thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From his palms and underneath his fingers he has what appears to be paw-like prints. His round ears are articulated and are thus able to move backwards and forward (Similar to the ears of several other animatronics). Freddy sports squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics at the pizzeria (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. He has human handprints on the right side of his face and chin from the left (see picture above left), though they are difficult to locate. His irises are normally of a light, baby blue color, although, presumably for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black when he is commonly seen on-camera and in one of his jumpscares, rather than his normal costume eyes. The only exceptions with him and his costume eyes are, in the group stare onstage, when he is coming down the East Hall, and when he is in the doorway when the power runs out. He and Foxy are the only two animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Freddy's appearance is altered slightly. His fur color is more desaturated, and unlike in the classic games, his fur's texture is more matted and scratchy. With similar technology to the Funtime animatronics that allow costume plates to be opened immediately, Freddy's bow tie is revealed to allow the torso to open, for easier access to the innards. His more detailed endoskeleton includes a safety latch, a strange metallic black and yellow wire that can extend a metal bar to lok it in place. Freddy's endoskeleton features a red button that powers said safety latch. Freddy's Music Box is tucked safely to the left of Freddy's endoskeleton. From Night 3 onward, he becomes active while the power is on. Usually, when Freddy moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics create when moving. Freddy only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching him. Freddy can only enter the Office through the East Hall, except when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As his movements are very fast, he can often appear as though he is capable of teleporting (much like Bonnie). This issue is compounded by the fact that the player cannot always hear him laugh when he moves as other sounds may prevent the player from hearing him laugh, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure that he is not right next to the Office. The most efficient way to prevent Freddy from sneaking into the Office is to monitor the cameras frequently to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor unless they are viewing said camera, as shown by this video. The reason for this being, otherwise, Freddy may move inside the Office. Even if the player closes the door he won’t go away. This means the player will have close the door on the right side each time they put up the camera. Freddy will only move inside the Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering the Office and ending the game. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 His origin is further explored in the prequel Five Nights at Freddy's 2, appearing as his earliest incarnation by the name of Withered Freddy, who has fallen into severe disrepair and was later replaced by Toy Freddy within the different pizzeria. After the events of the second game, Withered Freddy was later rebuilt to become his original self for the events of the first original game. The original Freddy still appears in four end-of-night cutscenes from the player's point of view. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Freddy returns once more in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is now one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright along with the other animatronics, with his head and limbless body remain. He can be seen outside the doorway to the left of The Office. Being a lifeless suit, Freddy is incapable of moving or attacking the night guard. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only present for aesthetic purposes. His role is majorly replaced by his phantom counterpart Phantom Freddy. Freddy's most notable appearance is in the end-of-night minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame, with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the first night, the player will start out as Freddy Fazbear, appearing on the Show Stage from the first game, alongside Bonnie and Chica. If they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room on the east side of the restaurant, and it will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). If they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and dismantle Freddy, and the minigame ends. During every other end-of-night minigame, Freddy's remains can be seen scattered throughout the very same room he was dismantled in. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, one of the six children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Freddy's mask. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Freddy himself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. His plushie can be seen on the Bed from the main gameplay as well as in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on a commercial titled "Fredbear & Friends!". From the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5, one of the protagonist's older brother's friends is seen wearing Freddy's mask. Rather than appearing as himself, Freddy is majorly replaced with Nightmare Freddy. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Freddy does not physically appear in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location himself, but his upgraded "funtime" counterpart, Funtime Freddy, takes his role for the majority of the game. He was briefly mentioned by HandUnit while discussing about the closure of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Freddy appears briefly in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, during the beginning minigame and a few cutscene images showing both his original and withered version. In the majority of the game, he is replaced by Molten Freddy, and his rockstar counterpart, Rockstar Freddy. : Main article, Starting Minigame. Once the player boots up the game for the first time, they began a minigame where they play as an 8-bit Freddy Fazbear. The player can move him with the WASD keys. The player must pick up pizzas from the upper right corner, and throw them at a group of kids. All of the kids need three pizzas to disappear, and once all of the kids disappear, the player moves to the next round. There are four rounds in total, and on the last round, Shadow Freddy will appear to block the thrown pizzas (he will freeze for a few seconds once the player hits him with a pizza). After the player beats this minigame, they will see a cutscene with Scrap Baby, and begin the main game of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Ultimate Custom Night Freddy Fazbear returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. As stated by the character description found in Ultimate Custom Night, Freddy Fazbear appears in the Left Hall. Once Freddy Fazbear spawns, he will slowly make his way closer towards the Office left door, moving in 4 notable phases en route. When seen in his fourth phase, the player has a short amount of time in which they can close the left door or else their night will end with a jumpscare from Freddy. The speed at which Freddy transitions between phases will increase during the night if the temperature in the Office increases. The challenges in which Freddy is present are as follows: * Bears Attack 1 * Bears Attack 2 * Bears Attack 3 * Old Friends * Chaos 2 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Freddy himself returns as one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He appears in all levels in FNAF 1 section as well as Repair Freddy in Parts and Service section. FNAF 1 Freddy appears on the show stage in every night available, and first becomes active on Night 2, unlike the original Five Nights at Freddy's, but he only begins moving very late into the night, and his activity doesn't really pick up until Night 3, just like the original game, unless the player runs out of power, in which Freddy will play his Toreador March and attack the player. Freddy makes his way from show stage, dining area, restrooms, kitchen, east Hall, east hall corner to the office. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path. Once he is at the east hall corner, the player can only avoid him from being attacked by closing the right door, but that does not make him leave. Unlike the original game, Freddy will now be visible in the blind spot when turning on the light but will not make any sound effect when viewed, unlike Bonnie and Chica. Parts and Service In Repair Freddy, the player must clean out some personal items that a customer has left on Freddy, and retrieve it so it can be taken to lost and found. Follow HandUnit's instruction correctly can prevent him from attacking. However, touching the sensitive wires inside Freddy will trigger Freddy to attack the player. Freddy's music box must also be removed momentarily, to then put it back again. However, the player will drop the music box in a scripted event. His eyes will glow furiously once his music box has been dropped, the player must insert a replacement slowly and carefully. Failure to replace the music box will result in a jumpscare. To close Freddy's chest plate, the player needs to honk Freddy's nose, thus ending the level. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Edit Freddy appears in the AR game along with his bandmates. While attacking, Freddy will play the Toreador March and speak to the player. To defeat him, the player must listen for him and watch his movements, and, after he decloaks, give him a controlled shock. It is also possible to obtain a Freddy plush suit which can be placed on an endoskeleton and said endoskeleton can then be sent to salvage for parts or attack other players. Categoría:Personajes